Machines, such as on-road vehicles and off-road vehicles, can include a display to display or indicate various operating conditions or parameters of the machines, so that an operator may take necessary action or simply be informed based on the displayed operating condition information. Drawing operator attention to a specific portion of the display can be important to quickly and effectively communicate important information to the operator, such as high priority or urgent information (e.g., a persistent condition, a warning, or an alert). In this regard, display of such important information within the display can require display at brightness levels higher than a brightness level or levels of other graphics displayed on the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,378,688 (hereinafter the '688 patent) describes a control system and method for controlling brightness in areas of an LCD. According to the '688 patent, the LCD includes a first display area and a second display area. A controller, in communication with the LCD, can be configured to display an icon at an icon brightness level in the first display area and a first image in the second display area. The controller can be configured to further apply a mask image over the second display area. As such, the first image is visible through the mask image at a first composite brightness level that is less than the icon brightness level.